


The Pink Lemonade Collection

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: A collection of Kim/Trini fun.





	1. Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> All of these stories will be drabbles. Feel free to hit me up in the comments with requests. I try to keep things non-angsty, but I'm cool with it every once in a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack’s been teasing Trini about her crush on Kim.

Trini jumped slightly when Zack hopped into the seat next to her.  
“Sorry to startle you, Tiny,” he said, grinning. “Though, you would’ve seen me if you hadn’t been staring the pink off Kim’s shirt.” He nodded across the library to where Kim was reshelving books.  
Trini rolled her eyes. “Can I help you with something, bro?”  
“I just want you to be happy, sis!” Zack insisted, still grinning. “You want something, you gotta go after it.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Trini said, still staring at Kim.  
“You’re impossible,” Zack sighed, flopping back in the chair.  
Trini tried to suppress a smile, and failed. “You act like I’m torturing you.”  
“I’m in agony here!” Zack whispered. “I just want the two of you to acknowledge the love that dare not speak its name.”  
“Okay, we’ve talked about this! No more watching old school Victorian soap operas. Alpha was terrified last week when you were talking like you were in Gone With the Wind.”  
“They’re Mom’s favorite,” Zack said with a shrug. He smiled when Trini gave him a friendly nudge. “Fine...wallow in lesbian angst...see if I care. Now, I need your help with my math homework.”  
*

“I saw that.”  
“Saw what?” Trini asked.  
“Just then,” Zack said, nodding to where Kim and Billy were walking to class together. “You really can’t help yourself.”  
“What?” Trini asked.  
“You held her hand!”  
Trini shrugged, knowing that her nonchalant attitude was driving Zack crazy. “She’s having a hard day. It was a comfort squeeze.”  
“Yeah, I bet you’d like to give her a comfort squeeze,” Zack mumbled. “Yow!” he yelped, when Trini punched him.  
*

Trini pulled away from the hug and smiled at Kim. “Congrats, Princess,” she said. “And you said there was no way anyone would watch your YouTube channel.”  
“Thanks. I’m still surprised that I have this many followers for an unboxing channel. Though I’m sure there are plenty of trolls just waiting for me to open the comments section.”  
“Oh don’t worry,” Trini said. “Billy and I have a plan. He can track IP addresses, and I’ll go kick them in the kneecaps for fucking with you.”  
“No mini assassinations,” Kim said, booping her nose. “I gotta go. Family dinner’s tonight, and my sisters are in town.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you for training tomorrow,” Trini said. She pulled Kim in for another quick hug, and then turned to leave. She spotted Zack around the corner, staring at her. She rolled her eyes and jogged to meet up with him. “What is it, playboy?”  
“Please tell me that was you expressing your undying love for her,” he said, giving her the stinkeye.  
“It was me congratulating her on her first thousand followers on YouTube.”  
“FOR THE LOVE OF ZORDON!”  
“Shhhhh!”  
“You’re enjoying this, right? You like seeing me in agony,” Zack said as they walked out into the cool fall air. He walked with Trini toward her house.  
“You are the biggest drama queen I’ve ever met - and you’re talking to someone who’s sampled three high schools.”  
“You public snuggled!”  
“You’re being ridiculous, playboy,” Trini laughed.  
“YOU WENT BACK FOR SECONDS! Two hugs, sis!”  
The two of them continued their banter all six blocks to Trini’s house. When they got there, Trini spotted her mom’s car in the driveway and turned to Zack.  
“Okay, buddy, you know how my family are,” she said, as sternly as she could. The effect was ruined by the fox beanie she was wearing. “If you can tone down the loco, you can come in for homework.”  
“I can’t hide my distress, young sis,” Zack said, making Trini laugh. “Plus, my mom’s soap opera comes on in half an hour, so I gotta get home!”  
“Hey! No soaps! If you come back trying that Mid-Atlantic accent again - Zack!” Trini yelled, but her bro was already racing away down the street.  
*

Zack whistled as he wandered the halls of Angel Grove High. He was here a little early, at his mom’s wishes, to sign up for summer school. He was debating taking history or getting his math over with, when he rounded the corner and stopped dead.  
Kim and Trini separated with a small pop from their kiss. Both grinned at him.  
“FINALLY!” he said.  
“We could say the same about you,” Kim said. “I just told Trini that if you hadn’t figured it out by the end of the week, I was just going to tell you to put you out of your misery.”  
Zack gaped at them. “How...how long?”  
“Month and a half,” Trini said, grinning.  
He glared, and then his face cleared as if realizing something, and then he got his normal mischievous grin. “Wait...so two weeks ago when our Ranger connection spiked and us three guys were pumped with adrenaline for like, three hours -”  
“Gotta go to study session! Bye Zack!” Kim said, pulling a laughing Trini along behind her.  
Zack shook his head. “They got me,” he mumbled happily, making his way to the counselor’s office.


	2. Pink Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Zack are bros, which is why she finds it odd that he seems to be avoiding her. And thanks to their Ranger Connection, she can tell when he’s thinking about her. But it isn’t anything negative - it’s thoughtful. What's going on?

“Hey princess?”   
“What’s up, baby?”  
Trini sat up from where she and Kim were lounging on the couch. “Do you think...okay, let me start with a different question. Have you felt anything funny over our ranger spidey senses?”  
“Uh...Billy was hella anxious the other night, but that was because he was panicking about a test. He chilled when Jason got there. That’s about it.”  
“What about Zack?”  
“What about him?”  
“I just...I feel like he’s avoiding me,” Trini admitted, trying not to sound as sad as she was. “Do you think he’s mad at me?”  
“Baby, I’m sure he’s just been busy. Why would he be mad at you?”  
“I have no idea. I just know that he’s been dodging me at school, and when I text him he doesn’t respond with sarcasm.”  
“Maybe it’s something with his mom - we always feel anxiety coming from him. We’ll have Billy check on him, okay? I’m sure it’s fine.”  
Trini settled back down next to her girlfriend, hoping she was right.  
*

The Rangers, unfortunately, had different study halls. Trini usually put on some music and worked on her art projects. Today, she’d hardly got out her supplies when she felt one of the Rangers near her. She wasn’t great at narrowing it down - the only time she could tell who it definitely one was when it was Kim. But somehow, this time, she knew.   
“Zack?”  
“Hey Tiny,” he whispered. “I finally got it.”  
“Got what? Why’d you totally ghost this week?”   
“Sorry,” he said, and he did look a little ashamed. “I’ve been thinking about something, and I needed time.”  
“Is everything okay? Are we cool?” Trini asked shuffling through the last few weeks in her head for what could have gone wrong.  
“Easy - we’re fine,” Zack said. “It wasn’t bad. When you and Kim told us you were dating, I knew this had to be done.”  
“What?”   
Zack grinned, sat up straight, and said, “Your ship name...is Pink Lemonade.”  
Trini stared at him. Zack kept grinning. She kept staring.   
“You’re telling me that you’ve been avoiding me for this whole week, while trying to come up with a ship name? Like we’re characters on a TV show?”  
“Well, I had to make sure you didn’t pick up my thoughts over our Ranger Station,” he whispered. “And you are public figures,” Zack huffed. “And your ship name reflects the way people know you.”  
“Zack?”  
“Yes?”  
“It’s a good name. Go do your homework.”  
*

Kim opened the door for Trini that evening, happy to see that her girlfriend looked less worried. “You get to talk to Zack today?”  
“Yeah. Apparently we’re Pink Lemonade,” Trini said, striding into the house.  
Kim shut the door, brow furrowed. “Wait...what?”  
“Let’s order pizza, and I’ll explain.”


	3. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini has a problem. Kim thinks her girlfriend is adorable.

Kim popped her gum as she walked. She was deep in thought, and nearly passed Billy as he waved at her. She backpedaled quickly and gave him a bright smile. 

“Hey Billy,” she said. “Are we having Dungeons and Dragons night this Saturday?”

“Yeah! And Mom says she’ll make chili cheeseburgers if we want. But if we don’t want those, we can order pizza. Although, maybe we should be eating a little more healthy - healthily? We eat a lot of Krispie Kreme. But do you think we could actually get Zack to eat just salad?”

“No. Not a chance. Cheeseburgers are cool,” Kim said. “Do you need a ride home?”

“No, thanks though. Jason and I are going to the hardware store.”

“Oh god...do I even want to know what you’re building?”

“No.”

Kim laughed, and waved goodbye as she continued to the parking lot. She smiled brightly when she spotted Trini waiting by her car. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she watched her girlfriend fumbling with her backpack as though she was trying to stuff something into it. 

“Hey baby! Whatcha doing?” 

“Just rearranging my bag,” Trini said, pulling Kim in for a kiss. “How was your day?”

“Normal, thank god. Can you come over for a little while tonight?”

“Yeah - I already told my dad I’d be hanging out with you.”

Kim eyed Trini with a bit of suspicion as her girlfriend hastily zipped up her bag. She let it go, though, happy they’d be able to spend some non-Ranger time together. “Let’s roll.”

Thirty minutes later, snacks had been made, pillows had been stacked in front of the couch, and the girls had settled in for an evening of homework and bad 80s action movies. They’d raced through their biology homework, and Trini had managed to write her short essay while Kim struggled with her AP Government study guide. Trini stretched and scooted closer to Kim to cuddle. 

“Zack just texted,” she said with a yawn. “He says no training on Saturday - he and Jason are going out of town.”

“Text him back and ask if we need to scrape together bail money before they go, or if we should wait and see,” Kim told her, a smile coming to her face. 

Trini leaned against her and snorted with laughter. She sent the text, and closed her eyes as she waited for the reply. She smiled when she felt Kim wrap an arm around her. 

“Finished!” Kim said, triumphantly. “Can I borrow your copy of Macbeth?”

“Sure. It’s in my….” Trini trailed off and popped up. “I’ll get it.”

“If it’s in your backpack, I can get it,” Kim offered, confused when Trini did a mini rolling dive over her to get to their backpacks first. 

“It’s cool - I need to stretch.”

Kim’s brow furrowed in confusion. Her mind flashed back to Trini zipping her backpack up in such a hurry earlier that day. “Babe -”

“Here you go,” Trini said, tossing her the book. “What’s for dinner?”

“What do you want?” Kim asked, casually. 

“If you’re cooking - samosas and pasta with that alfredo sauce you make. The painfully garlicky one with the pepper and parsley.”

“For real?”

“Yep.”

“Fine. We can have that on one condition….”

“Yes, we can have a bubble bath. I brought some of my Lush stuff -”

“No, but I want that too. I’ll get cooking if you tell me what you’re hiding in your backpack.” 

Trini won a prize. Her face barely changed at all - anyone other than Kim or Billy wouldn’t have been able to tell at all. Kim grinned at her.   
“I’ll just go order pizza, since you want to play games,” Trini said, airily. “It’s sad that you don’t want to spoil your girlfriend. I’m a perfect angel all week - hardly send you any sexts at all, and NONE during any of your tests or quizzes - and I can’t even get my garlic and carbs fix.”

Kim was shaking slightly with silent laughter as Trini went on one of her tiny!whines. 

“I ask for so little, Kimberly Hart - so little,” Trini said, shaking her head. “But...are you laughing at me?” Trini asked in fake outrage. 

Kim buried her face into Trini’s shoulder, little snorts escaping as she tried not to laugh. She could hear the smile in Trini’s voice as the younger girl continued to play-complain at her. When her girlfriend said, “I’m stricken from your recalcitrance,” Kim cried uncle. 

“Okay, okay,” she said, guffawing for a minute. She wiped tears from her eyes and looked up to see Trini grinning at her. “Fine, let me up. But you have to tell me one of your short stories while I cook.”

*  
For the next couple of days, Kim kept thinking about Trini’s behavior. She caught the younger girl stuffing something away in her backpack a few more times, but she couldn’t see what it was. But other than that, Trini seemed her perfectly normal, slightly cantankerous self, so Kim decided to let it go. She figured Trini would tell her when and if she was ready. Beyond that, it might be something weird that she and Zack were into, and in that case, Kim didn’t want to know. 

She stopped by Billy’s locker before lunch that Friday. “Hey boy hey!”

“Hi Kim!” Billy said. “How’d you do on your biology test?”

“Great! Thanks for helping me study. Give me chemistry any day. Aww!” she said, spotting a little blue bear tucked in the corner of the locker on a small shelf. “It’s you!”

Billy grinned. “Trini made it for me, back when...after Rita,” he said quietly. “I was having trouble sleeping. Squeeze his paw.”

Kim did so, and heard an interesting rhythm come from the bear. “What…?”

“It’s us. Our heartbeats.”

Kim smiled. “So that’s why Trini told us to get that ultrasound when we all did our physicals. Wait...you said she made it for you?”

“Yeah. I think at Build A Bear or something.” 

And suddenly, Kim had a theory.

*  
Trini was jamming. Janelle Monae had descended from the ether and blessed her life, and she had been playing the song on repeat all week. She had the vacuum going, and her earbuds in, which was why she didn’t notice Kim at the window immediately. She screamed, but only a little, and ran to let Kim in. She glared when she opened the door.

“Am I interrupting a deep groove?” Kim asked. 

“Janelle,” Trini said as her girlfriend walked into the foyer. 

“The Way You Make Me Feel? I’m still not over it,” Kim said.

“So what’s up? I thought we were hanging out tomorrow.”

“We need to talk about your stuffed animal addiction.”

Trini’s mouth dropped open. “How...what...how do you even know about that?”

“I didn’t get suspicious until you started bringing your babies to school. And then Billy told me about the one you made for him. And then I just remembered all of the random plushies you have around your room and car. My only question is why you’ve been hiding your favorite hobby from me.”

Trini was blushing, and looking at the ceiling. “I like making them, but my parents said I can’t have any more stuffed animals. So I’ve been giving them away. I put them in the quiet room with a note that says “Take me if you need me,” in case anyone’s feeling down.”

Kim’s heart swelled and broke at the same time. She pulled Trini into a hug. “You’re amazing. Never forget that.”

They stayed like that for a long moment. When they finally broke apart, Kim asked,

“Okay...I’ve seen your room. You’ve got a few of these guys, but it’s not excessive. Why are your parents making you get rid of them.”

Trini smirked. “Come with me.”

The two of them made their way upstairs. Trini opened the door to the hall closet and said, “Behold.”

“You’re so extr- oh my god.”

The closet was full of stuffed animals. Tiny beady eyes stared down at her. Little manic smiles leered out from their shelves. Trini laughed at Kim’s face. 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I don’t feel like a Criminal Minds emotional attachment to them. I just like making them. And, frankly, I was only hiding it from you because...well...this is weird. But now you know, so I can take more than one to school at a time.”

“Okay...but you know what we have to do now, right?”

“No. What?”

*  
Billy and Zack were in the middle of their second chili-cheeseburger, and Jason was reading over his Dungeon Master notes when Kim and Trini got there that Saturday. The girls grabbed plates, and made their way down to the Cranston Cave. They placed a bag in front of each of the guys. 

“Wussiss?” Zack asked through a mouthful of burger. 

“Gross,” Trini said. “And open them.”

All of them pulled out a bear that matched their Ranger colors. Billy grinned brightly. 

“Yeah! Full size!”

Kim smiled over at Trini, who rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. 

“Enabler,” Trini said, kissing her cheek. “Okay, Jason, let’s get this game going!”


	4. Dad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly decides to torment Trini

It was a perfectly normal Wednesday - or so Trini thought. She’d made french toast sticks for her brothers for breakfast, downed two cups of coffee and a bagel, and hopped a ride to school with Billy. She felt well rested, as stress-free as possible as a teenage superhero, and reasonably prepared for the day. 

Until she ran into her girlfriend. 

“Babe can we...what are you doing?” Trini asked, peeking over Kim’s shoulder at the computer. 

“Trying to figure out this stupid movie editing software. How are you today?”

“Good. But I want to go get food now. I’m hungry.”

“Hi Hungry - I’m Kim,” Kim quipped, still concentrating on the computer. When Trini didn’t respond, she glanced over.

Trini, giving her girlfriend the stink eye, asked, “Did you really just dad joke me?”

Kim turned, grinning at her. “Maybe. Let me save this and we can hit up the new burger place.”  
*

Kim and Trini trudged back through the woods, lagging after the boys after a grueling practice. They didn’t talk until they made it back to Zack’s new SUV. After all sitting and catching their breath, the dam of chatter finally broke, and the group began to throw out plans. 

“I want to go see Black Panther,” Zack said. 

“Again?” Jason, Kim, and Trini asked. 

“Yes, again. Billy’s with me, right Billy?”

“I’ve never loved a movie more,” Billy said, hand over his heart. 

“Who’s in?” Zack asked. “I’m going on Tuesday.”

“Eh, I don’t know. I have a dentist appointment that afternoon,” Jason said. 

“What time? We can go after.”

“He’s probably going around...tooth-hurty,” Kim said. She looked around, grinning.

Everyone but Trini was groaning. Trini was looking at her girlfriend with obvious disgust, which didn’t seem to bother Kim at all.

“Geddit? Geddit? Tooth -”

“Kimberly, if you don’t shut up, I won’t put out for the next month.”

The boys roared with laughter as Kim quieted down.   
*

“Hey baby,” Kim said, snuggling into Trini’s side. 

“Hey. Nap time? Zack said you’ve had a rough day.” Trini put down her book and wrapped her arms around Kim. 

“Two tests, a group project went to hell, and I had to give a speech on the British occupation of India. And yes, Simmons gave me that subject for exactly the reason you’re thinking.”

“I bet you had him shook though.”

“You know it. Whatcha reading?”

“Dresden Files: Blood Rites,” Trini answered, showing her the cover. 

“Sounds...intense. I’m reading a book too - on anti-gravity.”

Trini’s head popped up from the pillow, and she leveled a suspicious look at her girlfriend. “On...anti-gravity?”

“Yeah - I can’t put it down,” Kim said, breaking into giggles at the end. “No, don’t go!” she yelped, wrapping Trini in her arms so the smaller girl couldn’t get away. 

“You do not deserve snuggles after that!”

“Baby, please don’t go,” Kim sang. “I’ll never break your heart. I’ll never maaaaaaake youuuuu cryyyy-”

“You’re not getting out of this with boy band songs, Kimberly Pink Ranger Hart! How dare you dad joke me?”

“Please - you like it.”

“Do not,” Trini grumped. “Can’t put it down,” she grumbled.   
*

Study hall was packed, but Kim and Trini managed to find seats together. The study hall monitor droned on about the rules, like they hadn’t ever done this before, and passed out the registration forms for summer classes at UC Angel Grove. Kim and Trini perused the list of options, joking quietly about what they would be when they grew up. 

“Intro to Criminal Justice? Since we’re superhero cops?” Trini suggested quietly. 

“Sure - whatever. Hey, I have a question.”

“What’s up?”

“If you see a robbery at an Apple store, does that make you an -”

“DON’T YOU DO IT!”

“-iWitness?”

Trini smacked her head on the table, as the teacher, who’d been walking by, doubled over with laughter. 

“Somehow...some way...I’m going to get you back for all these dad jokes.”


	5. To Serve and Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding in a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Trimberly Week: coffee shop AU

Trini was nodding along to her favorite lofi hip hop station as she wrote her Cybersecurity Law class. It was around lunchtime, and she’d been there since nine. It was a long time to lurk in a coffee shop, but at least she was getting the work done. The dorms were too loud, and her house was out of the question. This would have to do.

A hand waved at her from across the table, and she looked up into the face of an angel.

“Uh…hi,” she squeaked.

“Hey,” gorgeous-angel-girl said. “Sorry to bug you, but I really have to run to the bathroom. Could you watch my stuff?”

“Yeah, sure,” Trini agreed.

“Thanks.”

And just like that, she was off. Trini sent an urgent text to Zack, saying, “Code Orange - I just met my future wife,” before watching the next booth over like a hawk for the next few minutes.

Angel-Face returned with two cups of coffee. “Thanks,” she said again. “I noticed your order on the cup - got you a refill.”

“You didn’t have to,” Trini said. “But thank you. I’m halfway through an essay and I could use a boost.”

“What are you majoring in?”

“Criminal justice - going for law school after this. You?”

“Marketing and communications. I’m Kim,” she said, holding out her hand.

Trini just barely resisted to kiss it and swear her fealty, and she made a note not to watch Game of Thrones with Zack anymore. She shook the other girl’s hand like a normal person. “Trini - nice to meet you.”

*

They met like that for the next few days, and took turns looking after each other’s stuff for bathroom breaks, coffee refills, and scone runs. After a while, they started just sitting together out of principle. Trini did most of the watching - Kim’s bladder was apparently the size of a spoon.

Kim got back from her latest run and grinned at Trini. “Good to see you’ve managed to hold down the fort.”

“To protect and serve,” Trini said, saluting. “But I vote for a change of scenery. Want to move this to that new cafe that just opened?”

“Is this your way of asking me out, Trini?” Kim joked.

“Yes,” Trini said, smirking. She knew Kim would rise to the challenge, and she did.

“Well, I suppose. After you’ve gallantly defended my stuff for half the semester, the least I can do is buy you dinner.”

“Um, excuse me? I did the asking - I’m buying you dinner.”

“We’ll see.”


	6. Because Pink is a Happy Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini swiped Kim's hoodie, but even that's not working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Trimberly Week: Angst

Trini wrapped herself in Kim’s hoodie, taking deep breaths. She’d thought she dealt with trauma after the whole Rita smackdown, but this was a whole new level. She shook, curling up under the blankets. 

Zordon didn’t want them to become “overly codependent” he’d said. So he’d ordered them to spend nights apart this week. Trini wasn’t doing well - of course she wasn’t, when she was the one Zedd had kidnapped and tortured. She’d grabbed Kim’s hoodie from her that day, 

“Because pink is a happy color,” had been her flippant response to questioning looks.

She could feel her anxiety spreading to the others over their Ranger link. This did nothing to help. All of them had different...perspectives...on the link. She was the only one who was really good at feeling how they were affecting each other. This had led to some awkward moments before, and now she knew that all of them were worried about her. 

“You’re safe, Trini,” she whispered, as tears started to fall. “You’re safe. There’s nothing here that’s going to hurt you.”

She got up and pulled on her slippers, trying to turn her empty aching into something productive. But her room was clean, and all of her homework was finished. She slipped down the hall and pushed the door to her brothers’ room open. They were sleeping peacefully. She could hear both of her parents snoring when she stopped near their door. She choked back a sob, not wanting to wake her parents. 

Then she felt it - gently at first, but getting stronger every second. Trini, breathing deeply, made her way back to her room. 

Kim was there in another minute.

“We’re,” Trini said, tiny sobs wracking her body, “we’re supposed to...Zordon said….”

“Zordon will get over it,” Kim said, pulling Trini back into bed. She wrapped her arms around Trini and whispered, “I’ve got you. You’re okay - I’ve got you.”

The longer they lay there, the more Trini could feel the ache - the emptiness, the sadness, the panic - ebbing away. The clock read 3 AM, and she felt she might finally be able to sleep. 

Because pink is a happy color.


End file.
